narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of the Denkiteki Sannin no Ninseken: Seireitou and Ryun vs Hikaru
The New Sannin Meet Hikaru was sleeping on a hammock outside of the Hidden Shadow Village. He wondered how Seireitou and Ryun were doing after their last fight. He then rolled over to look at the valley below. He saw his son Naruto Kurosaki, and his wife Rukia Kurosaki playing with each other. He then noticed two figures approaching them. He then noticed it was Seireitou Hyuga, and his old student, Ryun Uchiha. Ryun stopped and sat on a tree. Hikaru sighed, "No rest for the weary, hmm?" Ryun sat waiting for Seireitou and Hikaru, "This is gonna be fun." he said to himself. "Yo Ryun, how are ya, seems Hikaru is late, damn it, pulling a kakashi again" said seireitou as he sat next to ryun. Seireitou looked at Ryun and threw a kunai at the nearby tree, where Hikaru sat. "Well, well, good to see you again Master Kurosaki." Ryun said. "Yeah, whats up Kurosaki" said seireitou closing his eyes. Hikaru didn't even flinch. He just sat there sipping some sake. He then said, "Families sure are wonderful." Ryun looked confused, "Are you ignoring me again Master?" Hikaru ignored him, and continued, "Such precious memories. How they never fade away." He stood up and faced Seireitou and Ryun, "So, what are you two here for?" "I agree with you, family is the most important, like my Tsunade, my dear wife and Suzaku, my dear son.... but anyway, we're here to fight you, to prove we are stronger" said seireitou, eyes closed. He came over and took some sake from hikaru's jug and poured a cup for himself. Hikaru then chuckled, then dropped to the ground laughing. Seireitou continued to sip sake, and then..... at the blink of an eye, Hikaru was blown away, towards the mountain and exploded on impact on the side of the mountain. seirieotu didnt move nor opened an eye nor moved. "Seireitou you completely overdid it." Ryun said. Seireitou smiled, "what are you talkin about, ryun, i dint do anything" he said sipping sake. "Whatever." Ryun said, "He'll be back." He then saw that Hikaru was back at the hammock he was sleeping on before he came over. Ryun's eyes twitched, "Figures." Seireitou then got up and went over to Hikaru and lit the hammock on fire. "Are you gonna fight, idiot?" Hikaru stood and laughed some more. Seireitou was pissed off now, "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?" Ryun's eyes were twitching, "Cut it out Master Kurosaki." Hikaru the said, "The sake you drank, it had a paralyzing potion in it." "Oh, is that all?" said seireitou as he streched alittle, "nothin a little strechin cant cure" he said smiling. He then felt his limbs being dragged to the ground. "It's a little different. Ya see, I constantly use this to severly limit my power. Usually, I fight at 20% power, maybe less," said Hikaru. Ryun sat down, "Oh boy. This'll be awhile." "Tsunade taught me to watch out for things like that, so thats why i took an antedote before coming here" he said drawing KyuubiTaishou. "Come on and fight, kurosaki!" The Battle Begins Hikaru looked disapointed, "What, you can't fight with a restriction, and still win?" Ryun drew Tentouken and revealed a Sharingan, "I can, Master Kurosaki." "Well, i know you cant do it either, besides, why waste a person's ultimate power by not using it?" said seireitou as he used a 10% KatonGetsuga at Hikaru. Hikaru sighed and said, "Alright, I'll lower my power to .5% and we'll see who's the weaker." He then swatted the KatonGetsuga away with his hand. There weren't even any scorch-marks. Seireitou smirked, "big mistake" said seireitou as he flashed at hikaru and gut-punched him, blowing him away. "Then ill use only Taijutsu till you get serious" he said sheathing his KyuubiTaishou. Hikaru smirked, "Call that a punch? My son could blow me away when he was 5. And you can't?" Ryun was astounded, "Well guess it's now or never." He did not join the fight, he just started forming hand seals. Well then, put up or shut up, idiot, show me the power that makes you so confindent" said seireitou revealing his Tsukurite Sharingan. Hikaru then did a series of hand signs and said, "Fire Style: Flare Shower!" and loosed it on Seireitou. Seireitou dodged the jutsu and used Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work, leveling the area and destroying Hikaru. Ryun loosed his own jutsu, "Rokudou KageBunshin" he said to himself as he created ten real clones of himself and spread them throughout the area. He then continued making hand seals. Hikaru jumped from the flames and wondered, What is he up to? He then charged at Seireitou drawing his swords. Ryun looked unconcerned with the battle and leaped about ten feet behind the fighting, Just a few more seals. Hikaru then activated his Sharingan and said, "Ameterasu Execution 3: Pyro Field!" The ground beneath Ryun began to catch on fire. Ryun closed his eyes and grinned as a chakra shield formed around him and he made the final three seals and began to glow a brilliant white color, Just a bit longer. "Ryun's up to something, so ill distract Hikaru so he can finish" he said as he used Kagegan and changed the element of the Ameterasu Execution 3: Pyro Field to wind and then used Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique, along with the large amount of wind attacked Hikaru and destroyed him to ashes. Hikaru dashed to the hill and overlookedwhat Ryun was doing. He then lied down in the grass and looked to the sky. "What's going on here?" Ryun stood and erupted with white chakra, which soon became a white chakra tornado that surrounded Ryun. Ryun stood with a calm grin on his face, "This is it." Ryun said with confidence, That's it, just a few more seconds. Hikaru sighed, "Good thing I didn't use the full power of Ameterasu Execution 3." He looked over to Ryun and said to himself, "I better go to 30% power, just in case." Seireitou then flashed to Hikaru and stabbed him right through his heart and the ground he was on. He then called out to Ryun, "I take care of him, just finish your jutsu!!" Ryun nodded and leaped hundreds of feet into the air and began forming the jutsu. Hikaru smiled and disappeared in a poof of smoke. The real Hikaru was back over at his hammock trying to patch it up. "Master Hikaru, please remove your family from this valley. I do not want them to be injured." Ryun said as the jutsu began to appear. Hikaru was silent. He then said, "Why even ask me that question? What do you and Sereitou hope to accomplish?" "I do not know what Seireitou hopes to accomplish, but as for me, I plan to prove that I'm different from our last fight. In other words, to make you proud." Ryun said, It's done. "What i hope to accomplish is to make you respect me, instead of always toying around, to respect me as an opponent and fight me at full ability!" said seireitou using Shikai and making his sword into a huge katana. Ryun's New Power "Damn, i have to get out of the way of Ryun's technique" thought seireitou as he jumped back towards a nearby tree and used his 8 Trigrams Barrier to shield himself. "Okay everything is in place, I'll do this move to test Hikaru and then I'll use my new jutsu.", Ryun thought, "Hikaru please get your family out of here. NOW!" Seireitou was one step ahead. He summoned another body of his to guard his family with 8 Trigrams Barrier. "Go ahead Ryun, i got them!" "Alright round one, "Demon Kokuho" he yelled launching the attack at Hikaru.... Hikaru was amazed that Ryun was able to unleash such a powerful attack. He then looked down, "Ryun, I am sorry." He then unleashed 100% of his power, and swatted the blast away almost effortlessly. "That is exactly what I was expecting. Already my Akuma Forms are beginning to start.", Ryun thought. "Hikaru you honor me by showing me your power. Now please fight me at your best." Ryun said barely blinking. "Hey don't forget about me!" said seireitou gathering his energy inside his barrier. "I'll be in it in a while, you guys go at it, till i finish up here" Hikaru closed his eyes and silently said, "Ryun, try hard not to die." He then activated his Kagirinaigan, drew his swords, and covered them in Chakra, and said, "Protect, Gyakujoukusariken" "Damn, no matter how much training i did, i could never pull it off..." thought seireitou until he remembered his friends supporting him, "you can do it seireitou!!", "Never give up!", "Its all you, man!". Seireitou felt the power and released his barrier. He yelled greatly and released energy that leveled the area, and blew away both Hikaru and Ryun from the surrounding area. The Value of Friends: Seireitou's New Power ]] The smoke cleared and there stood Seireitou with his KyuubiTaishou, all different and Kyuubi, the size of a large horse, all golden and rainbow colored. "Please, allow me to introduce my new Sei Kō Ki form" he said. Ryun's body was completely different. "So this is what happens when I use Seirei Form." Ryun said looking at his hands. He looked back at Seireitou, Is that all he can do? Ryun put his hand up, "Don't Seireitou, you've had your turn, it's mine now." "Your wrong, this form has more power then you could ever dream of." said seireitou. "How did he listen to what i...", "yes, i read your mind, and you think this is all i can do, well, this is more then what is needed, Ryun. Besides, your one to talk with those replusive forms" said seireitou. Seireitou sat down and the Seikō Kyuubi came to him and lied down next to him. "Yo Ryun, you can take Hikaru by yourself, after all, Hikaru is just..... to weak for me to fight in this form" he said petting the fox. Seireitou blinked and Ryun and Hikaru were already fighting with swords. "Good Luck Ryun" said seireitou as he lied down and the kyuubi was next to him. "Ah.. such nice weather, isnt it?" thought seireitou to himself. Hikaru blocked attack after attack from Ryun. He was impressed how much his student had improved. "I can't believe that you have gained this much power in such a short time." Ryun smirked, "I learned it all from you master. There isn't a technique you haven't taught me." Ryun kicked Hikaru's swords out of his hands and then hit Hikaru full on, "Demon Fox Crystal Sphere!!!" he yelled. Hikaru recoiled from the attack, but he wasn't injured. He recovered his swords and smirked, "Well, I guess that this is still pushing it. to think I could beat you with my Shadow Blade in it's unreleased form. Ryun frowned, "Unreleased form? From the sound of it, your sword must be in it's Shikai form." Hikaru smiled, "Shadow Blades are different than Zanpaktou. They have 3 names, whereas Zanpaktou have 2. In the same way, they have 2 forms whereas Shadow Blades have 3." He then had an aura of white energy sweep over him. He then silently said, "Show your power, Shinsei Gyakujoukusariken." Hikaru's left sword then turned from black to white, and became 2 edged rather than one edged. His right sword then transformed into a 2 edged sword that was split in the middle. Interesting outcome, thought Seireitou. I never expected this. Hikaru then charged toward Ryun, and slashed straight through him. Ryun recoiled seeing the blood almost gushing from his chest. "How...how is this possible?" He looked toward Hikaru and said, "No matter how much you strike me down, I...I will never give up!" He then realized he activated a Kagirinaigan. He was amazed that he was able to activate such a powerful ocular jutsu. "This power, it...it makes my Kagegan look like the Clone Jutsu. Such power, I feel invincible!" As hikaru tried once more to slice at Ryun, seireitou, without being seen or heard grabbed the blade's edge with 2 of his fingers. "Well, this is interesting, yo Ryun mind if i have a go" asked seireitou towards Ryun. Sei Kō Ki vs Kagirinaigan "Seireitou," said Ryun, "Just don't get killed." "Hmmm," said Seireitou, "No problem." Seireitou's Seikō KyuubiTaishou was glowing a rainbow color. His Seikō Kyuubi stood next to Ryun, guarding him. "Get ready Hikaru, you felt Ryun's power, now feel mine" he said. "Well, let's see if you could actually stand the power of my Shikai," said Hikaru. "Tuh, your being overconfinent, your fighting someone who had gone beyond even Bankai" said seireitou as the area of seireitou and hikaru became black and millions of red swords were aligned in a barrier enclosing seireitou and hikaru. "Releax, all these blades will not all attack you at once, consider yourself lucky, ive only shown this form to one person, you" said seireitou as one of the blades came at seireitou's hand. "Now, come!" "Since when are you Byakuya Kuchiki?" asked Hikaru. "And believe me, I'll release my Bankai when it is nessecary." "Ah, Byakuya, i remember him, he was a friend i met during my travels to the Soul Society" said seireitou as he charged with his Seiko blade. "Yes, the Soul Society," said Hikaru, "I remember meeting the Captain and Assistant Captain of Squad 10. That Assistant Captain was quite the charmer." "Ah, Rangiku, she was quite a charmer true, even in bed" said seireitou laughing. "But seriously, lets get back to action" he said, emitting a white chakra cracking the very floor. Hikaru's power was also cracking the floor. "Lets go, Hikaru!!" "Dude, there is no way in Heaven or Hell that you slept with Rangiku," said Hikaru. "By the way, I can read minds with my Kagirinaigan." "Heh, you'd be surpised" said seireitou, "ask her yourself, it was alittle bit before i married Tsunade, but... hehe, she is quite, ..... heh...., well, im not comforable describing this in the heat of battle, so lets stop talking and lets go..... oh yeah, my Sei Kō Ki powers let me rad minds too" Hikaru gave him a blank stare, "Yeah, whatever." He then just sat down. "Ugh! This again?" yelled Seireitou, "Do you ever take your fight seriously?" Hikaru then opened up a jar of sake that had the paralyzing potion in it and drank all of the contents. "No, I don't." Ryun was sitting in a tree behind the fighting, "Amazing this fight has turned from a ninja showdown to a recap of Bleach.", Ryun thought as his ten Rokudou KageBunshins returned to him and he dispelled them. "Looks like Seireitou is getting frustrated, heh heh." "urh, will you just fight me, goddamn it! Just screw the damn energy limiter and just fight with full power!!" said seireiotu as his power destroyed the nearby mountain. "Whoops, my bad" he said, looking guilty. "Do you give any thought in how to attack?" asked Hikaru. "It seems that your power would turn against you." "It matters not, my Shikai no Seikō alone might be too much for you" said seireitou as he stabbed Hikaru through the heart. Hikaru smiled and disappeared. Seireitou looked around, but the real Hikaru was sitting in a nearby tree. "Seireitou, the reason I'm not taking this fight seriously, is because I have no need to." Ryun was two trees from Hikaru, try to stuff more than one biscuit in his mouth. It appeared that Hikaru wasn't taking Seireitou seriously and Ryun was just waiting for his turn again. "It appears that my Akuma Forms are a waste of chakra, as is that form Seireitou is using. But mabey I should..." As Ryun formulated his plan, he continued to eat. "Forget Seireitou, I just figured out how to beat Hikaru!", Ryun said as he finished hi biscuits and went for some ham he had in the pouch on his back. "Dammit, Fight me!" yelled Seireitou. "No," said Hikaru. He stood up and began to leave. "You fail to understand the difference in our power. You rely too much on your power. You also fight for a lost cause. You have absolutly no reason to fight, other than to prove you are the most powerful. I have no reason to finish this battle." Ryun steps In Ryun sighed and hopped out of his tree, "Hikaru wait, fight me. Not because I have any reason to prove myself anymore, just fight me for sport, some fun, I'll even throw in dinner if you want. What do you say?" Ryun asked. Hikaru paused, then he smiled, "Of course Ryun." Seireitou then exploded, "<''the content of what he says is not appropriate on this fanon. Use your imagination of waht he says''>...Why are you fighting Ryun, and not me?!" "Ryun wants to fight me for pure reasons. You only fight for yourself," replied Hikaru. "Ryun has a reason to fight me. One that you can never figure out since you fight for impure reasons." Ryun grinned, "Alright Master Hikaru, we do this for fun then." Ryun said drawing his sword, "Your move." Ryun said dropping into a defensive stance. "Tuh, you could never understand..... where i come from, TO TELL ME I FIGHT FOR UNPURE REASONS, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HIKARU!" he said. "Fine then, and maybe one reason because...... i'd like respect from you, Hikaru, and the only true way i can earn that is from defeating you head on!" seireitou said as his sword dropped to the floor and he went to his knees. "You could never understand..... my childhood, how i never had friends, nor family.... i was all alone..... and then...... Itachi and Kurenai...... and even Minato-sensei..... they became my family.... AND HOW DID I REPAY ITACHI AND MINATO...... I STOOD THERE AND WATCHED THEM DIE..... from then on..... i knew my goal in life... to protect those close to me..... and thats why i rely on power..... to save my freinds at all cost.... thats why i need to prove myself against someone as strong as you..... to prove to myself that i can protect my friends should someone as strong or stronger then you try to hurt them...." he said while on the ground. Ryun had sympathy for Seireitou, "You know, that is what I said when I first fought Hikaru. Heh, but now thinking back... I was just leading myself to an early grave before I trained with Hikaru. You know that Seireitou. If Tora and Sanji hadn't been sick... I could have beaten you. However, I chose to ignore your move for their good. If all that mattered was the power to protect them, then they might have died and for what? To prove I could beat you? It wasn't worth it. Power is not everything, because power corrupts, it is love and knowledge that will protect your friends. Power is just a way of enforcing that love. It is when you have that mind set, that you become like Hikaru and now me... I finally see what Hikaru was trying to teach me." Ryun said this as a white Ten Tails cloak formed around him, his eyes had ten spokes around them and his chakra cloak grew wings. "Now Master Hikaru, this time we fight as comrades simply having fun. The loser buys the winner's dinner!" And with that Ryun dropped back into a defensive position Hikaru sighed, "Seireitou, Ryun is right." He turned to Ryun, and patted him on the head, "You've learned much from me and throughout your life my student." He looked away, "No, student doesn't describe it. Friend. Friend is the better word." He turned back to Ryun. "Allow me to honor you with fighting at full power." Hikaru's eyes glowed in a glorious white color. He then closed his eyes, then reopened them, revealing the ocular jutsu unlike any other. Ryun stared in disbelief. He saw a normal Sharingan, but it was tinted blue, and had 4 white spokes. "This, said Hikaru, "is the true form of the Kagirinaigan." Ryun felt an ominous sensation in the air, then he saw that Hikaru's Chakra was covering him in an armor. He also noticed that the armor was renforced with incredibly compressed chakra. He was amazed at the power he sensed from Hikaru and was completely speechless. And the thunder rolls... Ryun smiled and shook with excitement. He let his power explode and then condense as his jacket was blown off of him. He leaped into the air at the same moment as Hikaru and in a blink they began. Neither could be seen, even by Seireitou, the only sound, was their clashes which sounded like thunder... "Very poetic," said Hikaru. He then charged toward Ryun. Ryun grinned, "Aren't I though?" he laughed a happy laugh and charged Hikaru, both were anticipating the other's attack so they were merely clashing fists causing the thunder noise to continue. Hikaru then took his swords and slashed at Ryun. Ryun turned his sword into chain mode and blocked. The two continued to fight swords on par, causing sweat to form on their faces. Seireitou thought to himself. "Their right, love.... and knowledge...... i dont need strength...... just by accepting and understanding this...... will give me more power then ever before...... power and strength are two different things..... power comes from love and strength comes from hate and killing". Seireitou was overcome in a blinding golden light as Horakthy ascended from the sky behind seireitou. "Your right Hikaru, having power just to be strong isnt close to enough..... now, finish up with ryun, and i hope you will honor me with a fun fight" he asked Hikaru. Ryun smiled when he heard Seireitou screaming from below. Ryun continued to clash swords with him. Hikaru sensed that Seireitou had got what he was telling him. He smiled and cast one of his swords at Ryun. Seireitou had released his Seikoki power and put his blade into the ground. He couldnt wait before he could fight Hikaru, well, if he got the chance to, to fight him at 100%. Ryun easily blocked the blade and faced Hikaru, "Do you have an idea on how you want us to end this? Someone is getting antsy down there." he said pointing at Seireitou. Hikaru smirked, "Yes, I do." He held up his swords and said, "Ryun, I am glad to have faced you again my student. Now, Defend yourself." He charged at Ryun at superhuman speed, and slashed directly through him. "Gottcha!" Ryun yelled. Hikaru had actually been the one cut. Ryun had used Raikiri Current at the last moment, sharpening his sword which cut right through Hikaru's and sliced his shoulder. Ryun brought his hands down on Hikaru sending him crashing into the ground below. Hikaru slammed to the ground. He knew he couldn't fight anymore. He realized that his shoulder was badly damaged, and there was no way he could heal it. He looked to the sky and said, "Gentei Kaijo." Immediatly an incredible typhoon of chakra surrounded Hikaru. The Chakra began to heal his wounds, and his eyes began to glow purple. The Warrior Known as "Shadow" Seireitou's hair was blowing in the wind over the power these two were giving off. "Heh, looks like Hikaru is gonna use that jutsu now" he said smiling. Ryun looked down a little confused. The Ten Tails chakra was healing him as he sheathed his katana. "Dang. Looks like I'll have to try this after all." Ryun thought. He then crossed his fingers and shouted, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He made five clones and each went to Hikaru's side. Hikaru then looked toward the clones and they immediatly dissappeared. Not even a wisp of smoke was left. "Just as I thought." Ryun said. He vanished as did Hikaru and they continued their clash, this time each punch caused a crater in the ground. Hikaru then blew Ryun away with his Chakra, sending Ryun flying. Ryun recovered and did the same thing to Hikaru, "This is fun Master Kurosaki!" "urh!! im gettin' bored, stop playin' around Ryun and lets see this technique of yours!" he said lying down looking at them fight. Ryun smiled, "Not yet Seireitou-kun." Ryun said as Ryun and Hikaru teleported all over the battle field clashing fists. Hikaru then did a series of hand signs, and said, "Light Style: Shock Blast." A beam of intense energy chared toward Ryun. "Oh well, i can wait" seireitou said as he summoned a rasengan to his hands and played catch with a shadow clone. Ryun did some hand seals and said, "Raikiri!!!" ans he charged right through the lightning and slammed into Hikaru's unwounded shoulder severely wounding him. Or so he thought... It actually showed that Hikaru wasn't even bleeding. Ryun's hand was severly injured. Ryun laughed as his wound healed, "Wow Master Hikaru, I had no idea you were this strong. I concede, I respect you Hikaru. Like I said, I have nothing to prove and just cannot win, so I owe you dinner." Ryun said smiling. "Yo Hikaru, is it my turn yet?" asked seireitou lyin' down on the floor. Hikaru looked toward Seireitou, "I never said you couldn't jump in at any time, didn't I?" "Awesome!" said seireitou as he used Rejection of Fate on Hikaru and himself. "There, now we're both at normal" he said as he drew his blade. "Come on Hikaru and lets give Ryun a show" he said smiling and winking. Seireitou's Shot Ryun sat in a tree and began to eat again, watching the fight begin, "Give me a show my rear." he retorted, "I gave you the show buddy." Ryun said sarcastically. "Ha, you gave the opening, im giving the main event!" he said, resting his blade on his shoulders and he faced Hikaru. "You ready Hikaru, we may be fighting just to fight but, im not holding anything back, and i hope you do the same" seireitou said smiling. "Very well," Hikaru's voice almost sounded like thunder. He held out his swords and said, "I will now give you the honor of facing me at my absolute." He smiled and said, "Ban...KAI!" Seireitou smiled, "BAN-KAI!" yelled Seireitou. A large explosion shook the land. The smoke cleared and seireitou wore a scarlet red jacket-cloak. His eyes became kyuubi eyes and he grew 9 tails. "This is gonna be so much fun" said seireitou, excitedly. Hikaru stood in the middle of a storm of Chakra and said,"Kyouseisuraisu Gyakujoukusariken." Seireitou charged with KyuubiTaishou OkibiTenshu at Hikaru. Ryun knew Seireitou couldn't win, so he decided to prepare to re-enter the fight should Seireitou lose. He reactivated his Kagirinaigan and began to test it's virtually unknown powers. The moment he could understand it, he would intervene.. "Tuh, so, Ryun doesnt think i can win, well, wait till he sees my new improved technique" thought seireitou as he charged with his blade at Hikaru. Hikaru dodged each of Seireitou's attacks with absolute zero effort displayed. The perception of Kagirinaigan was amazing! It saw each of their high speed moves and anticipate moves many seconds ahead. He could also see the tenketsu. This power was amazing! On top of that, Ryun could read their minds and knew each move they intended to make. "Heh, i should have known, not to go easy on you Hikaru" said seireitou as he put his hand to his face and a Mask appeared. The Hollow Mask Seireitou moved with instinct so movement couldnt be anticipated by the Kagirinaigan. Hikaru tried to block everyone one of his hits, but... one eventually got to him and sliced him away towards a tree. "Okay, I can't stand it any longer, I've got to see this." Everyone's favorite unholy ninja, Echo Uchiha (Character), appeared from the shadows. He turned to Ryun. "What's going on, everytime you look at something you get excited." Then he noticed his strange dojutsu. "Oh." Ryun smiled at Echo. At one moment his eyes no longer could track Seireitou and then they adjusted and began to track again. Hikaru easily recovered from Seireitou's attack and said, "Crossed into the realm of Hollows hmm?" Seireitou looked a little shocked, "How did you know? I never told you I was a Vizard." Hikaru smirked, "A Soul Reaper who crossed into the realm of Hollows...forever to fight an eternal battle..." He looked toward Seireitou. "Is this why I sense so much unrest from your soul?" Seireitou frowned, and the image of Hollow Seireitou came to him and it said: "If you ever give me the chance, ill drag you out and crush your skull!!". "Its none of your business" said seireitou moving so fast, neither Ryun nor Hikaru could follow him. the speed made clones as if they were real, and he sent multiple KatonGetsugas at Hikaru and finished with a close-range Cero Blast. Hikaru evilly smiled and slashed the blasts away at a high intensity speed that even heated the air. Ryun's eye readjusted and began tracking again, "They don't call this the Unlimited Eye for nothing" he thought. "Ryun, how is the Kagirinaigan?" asked Hikaru. Seireitou came into headlock with Hikaru, slashing their swords at an intensity that burned up the air around them. The Hollow Seireitou came into his head once more: "Thats why you're weaker then me, seireitou, you dont have pure natural instincts, you fight using logic, who can you slice with your sword sheathed!!?!". Seireitou kept slicing at Hikaru. "Its amazing Hikaru." Ryun shouted. Hikaru either dodged or deflected the slashes that Seireitou was giving him. He then looked into his eyes, then disappeared. He reappeared behind Ryun. "Good, glad to hear it." He resumed battle with Seireitou. Ryun clamped both eyes shut, "Ok! Lets see what this thing can do." Hikaru was a little unsettled. He knew Seireitou was pulling out all the stops, but he was distressed at facing a Vizard. "Seireitou," said Hikaru. "Can you hear me?" Seireitou could hear Hikaru but he also heard the Hollow;s words from their fight: "Seireitou, whats the difference between the "King" and the "Horse"? "And i dont mean some kiddy shit like one has 2 legs and the other has 4 legs or that one's an animal and the other's a human! Assuming both existances has the exavt same form, shape and power even. Why does one of them become the "king" and rules the battlefield while the "horse" must carry the King!? Im asking you what is the difference between them!?!?.... There's only one answer, INSTINCT! What do two beings of the same power require to gain greater power and what the person who will become king requires is.... to simply seek battle, to seek power. To crush their enemies and tear them apart without mercy! Whats needed is an absolute lust for battle! Hidden deep within the core of our bodies, that murderous intent is embedded into our very bones!! But you have none of that! None of that raw instinct! You fight battles with logic, and try to defeat your opponents with reason. Who can you cut with your sword sheathed?". Seireitou came back to the fight. "Yeah, i can hear you, Hikaru" said seireitou. His mask was still on, and seireitou's Hollow energy was blasting at Hikaru with every strike. Hikaru dodged each blast and said, "Shut up." Ryun opened his eyes and chuckled, "Hikaru's got him on the ropes!" Ryun looked once again at Hikaru, and saw him sweating, "Is seireitou really that strong?" he thought. Echo sat down in the tree he was on and sighed. "Enough with the drama, so you've got a nice halloween costume, we don't care, just fight." Seireitou kept charging at Hikaru, moving faster, severral hits struck Hikaru's right leg, right and left shoulder, and his left arm. Blood spewed out of those hit places. Seireitou charged his power up, He thought again of the Hollow: "I won't take it, Seireitou. I dont know about Kyuubi, but to have a king weaker then myself... to let him ride on my back and run around with him, only to be killed with him... I wont stand for it. If your weaker then me, I'll simply crush you... and then I'll become the king!". Seireitou power himself up. "This is the ultimate cero, Hikaru" said seireitou as he shot a black "Gran-Rey Cero", hitting Hikaru and forced him to the ground, making a huge crater on impact. Ryun snorted, "Please, those pointless moves can't do anything to Hikaru." Echo started to doze off with boredom. "True, this redundance will never stop until Hikaru steps up." Hikaru spoke again, "Uotieries, I told you to be silent." The Hollow Seireitou looked toward Hikaru, who had just appeared in the World of Zanpakutou. The World of the Hollow Seireitou "Yo, whats up, Hikaru" said the Hollow in an menicinaing voice. Hikaru looked toward Seireitou, "I hate to do this, but, may I fight your Hollow self?" "You Idiot, the Hollow cant be beat, only supressed, just until he decides to show up again, do whatever you want" said seireitou "hehehehehe, yeah Hikaru, fight me!" said the Hollow as he laughed maniacally. Hikaru smirked, "Seireitou, do you know how to "beat" your inner Hollow for good?" "Seireitou's not here, HIKARU!!" yelled Hollow Seireitou as he drew his blade. Hollow Seireitou vs Hikaru Hikaru dodged the maniacal attck from the Hollow. He then said, "Ya know, I've met up with a few of your disgusting kind, and I must say." He turned to face the Hollow, "You are all nothing compared to me." "Heh, someone's pretty sure of themselves, then, why dont you come over here and fight me, and prove you are all that powerful, hikaru!!" said the Hollow Hikaru smiled, "Is that any way to talk to someone who has completely conquered his inner Hollow?" "Tuh, if you think thats gonna help you, yeah right, your powers dont work here, so, YOUR OUT OF LUCK, KUROSAKI!" said the Hollow as he came close to clash against Hikaru and used a close-range KatonGetsuga, blasting Hikaru. Hikaru smiled, "Mr. Uotieries, or do you prefer being called Hollow Seireitou? In any case, I want to ask you something." "You can call me whatever you want, but im still gonna kill you, and go ahead and ask your question, fool" said the Hollow smiling evily. "Do you want to escape the prison you're in?" asked Hikaru. "Tuh, no, you fool, i wanna take over this body and its powers, you dont know the power hidden in this body, that even Seireitou doesnt know about, Ragnarök, thats why i want to control seireitou's soul, now, any more stupid questions, or can i kill you now!" said the Hollow. "Well," said Hikaru. "You are technically Seireitou, just eviler and some women would say better looking." "Really," said the Hollow. "Anyway," said Hikaru. "There is a way for you and Seireitou to exist in the Human world." "However, seireitou and i have separate souls, and his possesses the ancient power so i need to take over his soul and control him, besides, he holds the crown of the "king" and im the "horse", but soon, ill become the king!! "If there was a way for you to still have the power you want," started Hikaru, "would you still want it?" The Hollow smiled, "Why do you want me to leave this body, arent you a good guy, wouldnt you want me trapped in here?" asked the hollow. "I really don't care if you you are the nicest person in the entire world," retorted Hikaru. "Besides, this way, you get your power, Seireitou doesn't have to deal with you. Everyone's happy." At that moment the real Seireitou appeared. "Hikaru, are you stupid, releasing him would cause the end of the world, all that talk about being smarter, your the true fool!!" yelled seireitou. "Am I, Seireitou?" asked Hikaru. "Listen, I really don't care if that Hollow is going to take over the entire world." He leaned over to tell Seireitou something, "Listen, when he is released, he'll be stripped of all his power except his Byakugan, sword abilities, and a select few ninjutsu." Seireitou punched Hikaru away from him. "are you that dumb Hikaru, the Hollow and Kyuubi are one and the same, removing him means removing my partner, Kyuubi, sorry, but, im not letting that happen" said seireitou. Hikaru frowned, "It's just as I thought." "What?" asked an impatient Seireitou. "You can't do anything without your power from your Zanpakutou," said Hikaru. "Yes, I can," said Seireitou. "No," said Hikaru. "I'd say that without that sword, you're screwed. Maybe that Hollow is stronger than you. He could easily take over." Seireitou was pissed off now, "WHAT?! THAT HOLLOW IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WITHOUT ME!!!" A small rift appeared over the Hollow, but Seireitou didn't notice. "Thats it, GET OUT OF MY WORLD!!!" yelled seireitou. Hikaru smiled, "So are you saying, that the Kyuubi is stronger than the Hollow?" "YES, OF COURSE YOU JERK!!!" yelled Seireitou. The Hollow then saw the rift above him. He began to rise into the air. Seireitou noticed the hollow escaping and tackled him to the ground, his eyes glowing red, and then stabbed him with KyuubiTaishou, making him disappear. "There, he's supressed, now GET OUT OF HERE HIKARU!!!!!" yelled seireitou. Hikaru looked down, "You are a fool Seireitou." "What are you talking about?" asked Seireitou. "That portal would have let the Hollow leave, but here's the thing," said Hikaru. "Even if the Hollow escaped, the fact that you admitted that KyuubiTaishou is stronger than the Hollow would have let him leave forever." Seireitou started to talk, but Hikaru cut him off. "And the fact that they are one in the same has absolutely nothing to do with it. You were saying that the True KyuubiTaishou was stronger." He looked over to his left. "Look, your original sword has begun to manifest itself." The True KyuubiTaishou The two returned to the living world. Seireitou looked at his original KyuubiTaishou, "So, the hollow returned to its spot, but, he'll be back...". Seireitou faced Hikaru, "shall we continue our match, hikaru" Hikaru sighed, "I'll gladly finish the battle. Also, after this, I'll teach you how to get rid of your Hollow self for good." "Dont you get it, removing it is stupid, instead, i should learn to sycronize my power with his, to become complete, your method is cowardly" said seireitou drawing the KyuubiTaishou and rested it on his shoulder. "Let's finish this" Continuation of Seireitou and Hikaru's fight Hikaru then said, "Cowardly? I hardly think so." He then charged his chakra into his swords and began to attack. Ryun sat mesmerized. The battle he had just sensed within Seireitou was amazing. "Almost my turn." Ryun thought, "Doing good Seireitou, keep it up." Seireitou and Hikaru clashed several times, neither side showing signs of weakness. "Yo Hikaru, how about we take this fight beyond Bankai?" asked seireitou. Hikaru said nothing. He then spoke saying, "Alright, but just to let you know, my Shukai is different from others." "Tuh, everyone's is different, just release it already!" said seireitou. Hikaru smiled, "You know, I'll defeat you with a Bankai. No reason to go any farther." Seireitou smiled. "You know, i think i finally know why you always hold back your power, its because your afraid of it. Thats it, your cover is stupid stuff like "its not needed" or "no need to", the truth is, your scared of your own power, and want to always keep it hidden, you are much different then what people take you for, say it, its the truth isnt it, and if it isnt.... THEN PROVE ME WRONG AND RELEASE YOUR SHUKAI!!!" yelled seireitou. Echo had to admit, Seireitou had a point. He began to sharpen his blade without looking, as his eyes were set on Hikaru. Hikaru looked down. He then looked to the sky. "Seireitou, this is why I never release my full power." He then had an aura of purple chakra envelop him, then it exploded. Not just the entire continent was shaking, the entire world was, and even the sky looked as if it was going to tear open an expose the world to the void that is the universe. "Seireitou, I am not afraid of my power," said Hikaru. Seireitou only smiled as a wild scarlet/red and gold chakra enveloped him, causing all of existance to tremble in fear. The universe shook even greater then when Hikaru used his power. Seireitou's eyes became a mix of the Hollow's eyes along with Kyuubi's eyes. Blue chakra from the hollow started to mix in with seireitou's golden red chakra. "I finally find a purpose to use this power, i first saved this for Ryun, but..... Hikaru, i choose you to lose by this power" said seireitou, his voice sounding like lightning that shook the land. Ryun and Echo were both finding a place to hide from the collision of these two great powers. A fight that shook all of Existance "You still don't get it do you?" asked Hikaru. "Fine, if you want to fight me at full power, I'll be glad to oblige!" The entire earth looked as if it was going to split in half. Hikaru quickly did a series of hand signs and said, "Summoning Technique: Five Elemental Giants." The Five giants placed themselves in the heavily affected areas in the world almost immediatly. Hikaru then did a series of other hand signs and said, "Shadow Style: Apocalypse Blast: Blitz Mode!" He then turned to Seireitou. "Let's finish this." Seireitou smiled, "Ya know Hikaru, when i first met you, i was afraid of your power, i doubted myself and Kyuubi told me some thing, something id never forget: "Why are you running away, Seireitou? There is only one enemy and only one of you, so what is there to be afraid of? Abandon your fear, turn and face him, dont give an inch! Now Seireitou, advance, look forward, dont stop! If you retreat you will age, if you hesitate, then you will die, NOW SHOUT OUT MY NAME!!" thought Seireitou as he yelled KYUUBITAISHOU!!, the ground shook and even the elemental giants were having a hard time keeping things together. "Now Hikaru, lets end this!!" yelled out seireitou. They charged toward each other, ripping the earth to shreds, and even tearing the sky. Hikaru thought, Why must this happen? He looked toward Seireitou and said, "This battle will end today! At the end of this battle, one shall stand, one shall fall." He then did another series of hand signs and said, "Shadow Style: Apocalypse Blast: Final Mode!" Hikaru's chakra surged all around him and decimated all in his path. He looked toward Seireitou and said, "LET IT END HERE!!!" Category:Fanon Story